Talk:Livid
Change to "Livid" As of Patch 10, 'Unbowed' no longer exists in either the single player or multiplayer, it has been replaced by (IMHO the much more useful) Livid. I've gone ahead and updated the basic information for this and Still Standing (which retains its name), but the images, tables, and icons need updating. Instead of the golden glow, Livid shows a column of red light, and the icon is a heart with lightning bolts around it. I'll leave that to people with better imaging skills than me. 20:20, September 4, 2015 (UTC) : I think we should still have a page for Unbowed, as the masterwork that procs it remains unchanged (according to the multiplayer devs).--ssalgnikool (talk) 20:57, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :: We also need to take into account that not everyone updates their games with patches, as not everyone keeps their consoles connected to the internet (I didn't for a lot of years). I propose we leave the old article as it was with a note about it no longer existing after patch 10 and then a new article for Livid. -- 21:34, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ::: So does that mean two separate versions of "Still Standing" as well, since the name was retained? And how are we going to filter them in the search results, "Still Standing (base game)" and "Still Standing (Patch 10)"? Looks a little irregular to me. Taking that rationale a bit further, we'd have to do this for every ability that's ever been updated, however minor it is/was at the time. I propose that the standing page be the existing version, which the developer intends by updating in the first place, and then make the proverbial footnote(s) about the pre-patch version, which the developer has done away with. There's no reason we should put the old information at the forefront because of those that don't update the game regularly. Especially since the patches are mandatory for playing MP, downloading the next DLC, or even logging into the servers to load the DAK world state, odds are that most of the player community has the patch. Furthermore, anyone who comes to the game later down the road (Ultimate/GOTY Edition) will likely have the patch pre-installed on that disk, therefore they'll be operating on post-Patch 10 information. 02:19, September 5, 2015 (UTC) :::: Unbowed and Livid are two completely different abilities with different names, therefore they should each have their own page. It doesn't matter that Unbowed stopped existing with the update, we still have an obligation to provide accurate info to all users of the wiki and if anyone doesn't update to patch 10 they will be extremely confused as to why there is no article for Unbound. I never said old information should be at the forefront--with ones where the name is the same but the effects have been changed, we should put the newest info in the infoboxes with a note in the body of the article of the previous stats. If any ability, past or present, has been changed significantly, then yes, we should absolutely note that. I've always been of the opinion that it's better to add information than delete it. -- 02:31, September 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::: MASTERWORK: On Hit Unbowed ::::: One version of Fade-touched Bloodstone, One version of Fade-touched Summer Stone, and one version of Fade-touched Volcanic Aurum all still state that they have a chance to cast Unbowed on hit. Should the Unbowed effect be listed on the Wiki, or do they actually cast Livid? Someone on the internet says it's still Unbowed: On the Reddit page regarding "no_spoilers_patch_10_patch_notes_and_discussion" ::::: For the record, here is the effect: Unbowed on Fextralife ::::: (talk) 18:35, June 11, 2016 (UTC) As Unbowed is still available with certain wepaons and through crafting, I've created Unbowed (Masterwork). That page might need some work and corrections – if someone could check, please? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 12:15, June 30, 2017 (UTC)